¿Como la invito a salir?
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Si es tan fácil, invítala tu! ¡Elicchi! (Genderbender)


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños .**_

* * *

\- ¡Si que eres un idiota, Nozomi! –reprimió un furioso rubio a su mejor amigo pelimorado que se encontraba con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa donde hace unos minutos había unos documentos, pero estos habían sido apartados por el mismo deprimido joven Toujo que en cuanto llego al salón del consejo estudiantil quito todo lo que le impidiera deprimirse sobre la mesa.

-No tienes que repetírmelo, Elicchi –soltó el aludido con un profundo suspiro. No levanto la mirada, pero si movió levemente su cabeza sobre la mesa- no puedo creer que mis cartas me fallaran el día de hoy –otro pesado suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Eso te pasa por dejar todo a la suerte, Nozomi –el menor, negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras bufaba- te dije que la invitaras a salir, ¡no que le digieras que yo la invite a salir!

\- ¡Que ya te pedí perdón, Elicchi! –el ojiverde se erguido en su silla y vio con una sincera mirada de arrepentimiento a su mejor amigo- ¡no fue mi culpa, me puse nervioso!

\- ¡Pues ahora por eso, Umi me asesinara! –le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras se enojaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Eso si es completamente tu culpa! –Nozomi negó varias veces con la cabeza y señalo al rubio- ¡tú fuiste el que me dijo por medio del comunicador que lo hiciera rápido o Umi-chan me asesinaría con su arco!

* * *

_Horas antes de estar en el consejo estudiantil. _

_POV Nozomi_

_Mi día, había empezado de lo más lindo y tranquilo. Me levante temprano, me di un relajante baño, me vestí con mi uniforme escolar, tome el desayuno, limpie los platos que ensucie, y me fui a mi amada escuela en donde tendría la clase de biología. _

_El camino se podía sentir ese delicado balance entre lo frio de la madrugada y el calor de la mañana, las flores nunca se vieron más lindas y coloridas, os parejos cantaban hermosas melodías, y los niños parecían felices tomamos de las manos de sus padres mientras caminaban a la escuela. Todo aquello era lo que necesitaba para relajar y tranquilizar mi agitado corazón que no había dejado de sacudirme todo el día de ayer._

_¿Qué se debe todo eso? Es la misma líder de muse: Kousaka Honoka. A decir verdad, no sabría explicar que es lo que me obliga a estar con ella o a seguirla como perro. Me gusta hablar con ella, darle consejos, ser quien la guie por este despiadado mundo en el que intentamos vivir. _

_Su sonrisa es… solo la podría comparar con el propio amanecer: tan brillante y cálido, lleno de vida, de esperanza. Sus ojos… nunca pensé encontrar el cielo en la mirada de alguien. Se con certeza de que aquellos azulados ojos son incluso más bellos que un zafiro._

_Todo ella tiene ese "no sé qué", que te hace seguirla y sonreír cuando estas con ella. _

_Tarde tiempo en descubrir que es lo que realmente siento por Honoka-chan, fue difícil, pero con la ayuda de mi querido amigo Elicchi, supe que en verdad me gustaba y que al menos debería intentar confesarle mis sentimientos. Por eso mismo idee un plan con el cual podría decirle todo esto que guardo en mi pecho. Todo estaba previamente calculado, cada detalle o error posible fueron previstos._

_La primera parte del plan era presentarme de la manera más amable y casual del mundo a su lado mientras caminábamos a la escuela. Gracias a mi cómplice: Kotori-kun que se llevó a Umi-chan por otra ruta para que yo pudiera caminar plácidamente con Honoka-chan._

_-Es un lindo clima, ¿verdad? –dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa infantil._

_-Si. Aunque creo que va a llover-correspondí su sonrisa y vi el cielo- que tengamos este clima el día de hoy solo anuncia una llovizna. Las nubes se empiezan a juntar poco a poco, el olor a tierra húmeda y el hecho de que una pequeña nube este tapando el sol… -deje de ver el cielo y vi a mi acompañante que me veía asombrada- es posible que llueva pasado de las tres de la tarde._

_\- ¿Lo sabes con solo ver el cielo? –asentí ante su pregunta- ¡eres genial, Nozomi-kun! –con un tono alegre, tomo mi brazo._

_\- "Cálmate Nozomi, cálmate… solo tomo tu brazo. Hanayo-chan lo hace y no has muerto por eso. Relájate…" –entre mis pensamientos, la vi sonreír y después posar su mirada en el camino- "Es más linda de lo que ella cree…" –un tenue sonrojo se asomó sobre mis mejillas. _

_Estaba tan concentrado viéndola, que no me di cuenta cuando chocamos con Maki-kun. Por suerte Honoka-chan y yo no nos caímos._

_-Ustedes nunca se fijan por donde caminan, ¿verdad? –parecía más cascarrabias que otros días._

_-Lo lamento, Maki-kun –se disculpó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa infantil- es que vi una ardilla y me distraje._

_No me pregunten, no me di cuenta de que había una ardilla. _

_-No sé porque no me sorprende viniendo de ti, Honoka –por más que quisiera aparentar estar molesto con esa mueca, logre vislumbrar una fugaz sonrisa antes de que desviara la mirada- a todo esto, ¿Por qué vienen así? –con su dedo índice, señalo el brazo de Honoka-chan que se encontraba agarrado con el mío._

_-Pues porque Nozomi-kun es muy cómodo –no pude más que sonrojarme al escucharla decir eso y aun mayor fue mi sonrojo cuando se pegó aún más a mi brazo derecho._

_-E-esto pues… -intentaba controlar aquellos salvajes sonrojos que calentaban el interior de mi cuerpo, pero nada parecía apaciguar aquellos reflejos de vergüenza._

_-Vaya, no sabía que Nozomi podía estar así –el pelirrojo soltó una enorme carcajada._

_-Maki-kun, no lo molestes. Se que se ve lindo así, pero no lo molestes~ -a decir verdad, no parecía una oración en mi defensa, más bien buscaba hacerme ponerme aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba._

_No sabía a donde mirar, así que coloque mi mano izquierda sobre mi cara para evitar así que me vieran tan avergonzado._

_-Esto sí que es divertido- el futuro medico rio un poco más- ¿verdad, Honoka?_

_-Ni que lo digas, Maki-kun –ella rio inocentemente- me alegra habérmelo topado cuando venía de camino._

_-Hablando de eso –el hizo una leve pauta y prosiguió- ¿Y Umi y Kotori? es raro que ellos no vengan contigo._

_-Oh, es que Umi-chan se quedó practicando con su papá y Kotori-kun la acompaño para que no viniera sola a la escuela cuando terminaran de practicar –desde un hueco generado por mis propios dedos, vi la mirada escéptica del Nishikino._

_-Es una extraña coincidencia, ¿verdad? –vi que ladeo un poco la cabeza y reviso su celular- lo que me parece extraño es que Umi no me avisara que tenía practica el día de hoy con su padre. Me hubiera quedado con ella para que Kotori te acompañara._

_Con esas oraciones, el fuego se encendió en mí, mi instinto de molestar se había activado, ¿y qué mejor victima que el pelirrojo que me provoco una gran vergüenza? _

_\- ¿Así que por eso estabas molesto hace rato? –le sonreí abiertamente mientras el parecía un poco confundido- es que tu querida Umi-chan~ no te aviso que se quedaría con Kotori-kun~ -ante mis palabras el negó con la cabeza- Oh vamos, no me mientras. Se que ese corazón de piedra que tienes late y casi revienta por la arquera~ -oh si, mientras más sonrojado te pongas, es mucho mejor._

_-Este… yo… -ahora era el quien miraba y buscaba quien lo salvara de su tortura- n-no me gusta Umi, claro que no. Es una gran amiga, eso es todo._

_\- ¿No? –con fingida tristeza, Honoka-chan comenzó a hablar- sería una lástima que ella se enterara de esto. Tanto que ella habla de ti y todas las veces en las que ha pasado las noches en vela pensando en lo guapo o lo lindo que eres con ella cuando nos esperas aquí para caminar junto con ella._

_Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de Honoka-chan, sabe seguirte el juego cuando estas molestando a alguien._

_\- ¿E-eso es cierto? –logre distinguir una tenue chispa de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Es una lástima que tu solo la veas como una amiga, ¿verdad? –me encogí de los hombros y junto a mi acompañante, rodeamos al Nishikino y continuamos nuestro camino a la escuela._

_Mientras caminábamos, no parábamos de reír de la actitud de Maki-kun._

_-Es todo un caso ese chico –dije entre risas._

_-Ni que lo digas. –hablo entre risas- Aunque puedo apostar de que va a estar detrás de nosotros en menos de cinco segundos. Cuando se dé cuenta de que lo que le decimos es verdad y quiera saber más- señalo con su pulgar nuestras espaldas._

_Y tal y como dijo ella, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba corriendo para intentar alcanzarnos._

_\- ¡H-hey, esperen! –grito nervioso detrás de nosotros._

_-Ahora tu eres la genio, Honoka-chan –le hable con total sinceridad mientras sonreirá. Ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada con una leve sonrisa._

_Por más que me hubiera gustado hacerla sonrojar aún más o simplemente decirle lo linda que se veía así. Preferí no hacerlo. Mejor lo guardaría para el final. _

_Cuando llegamos a la escuela, lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar. Ella fue seguida por Maki-kun que no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca de la peliazul, y yo me fui directo a mi clase de biología donde mi sonrisa era a cada segundo más grande._

_Incluso, en el transcurso del día no paraba de divagar y pensar en la segunda parte del plan que se ejecutaría en el receso. _

_\- ¡Toujo, concéntrate! –grito el profesor de cálculo, Takeda-sensei. Como si fuera un ninja, sus lentes se iluminaron y con ello vino un fuerte golpe proporcionado por el borrador de pizarrón que me lanzo._

_-Perdone, profesor –me sobe la cabeza y saque la lengua- le prometo que pondré atención~ _

_-Mas te vale, o me encargare la vida imposible en el examen final, ¿entendido? –con mi asentimiento de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y continuo con su aburrida explicación._

_-Nozomi –me llamo mi mejor amigo con un murmullo que se encontraba sentado detrás de mí- me alegra que te fuera bien con Honoka –palmeo suavemente mi espalda._

_-Y veras que hoy la invitare a salir –gire un poco la cabeza para verlo y le sonreí seguro de lo que iba a hacer hoy._

_Al menos tenía la actitud, aunque a la hora de pedírselo todo se fue por un caño._

_Gracias a que, de nuevo, Kotori-kun se llevó a Umi-chan y de que Maki-kun no dejaba de hostigarlos o más bien, hostigar al pobre diseñador para que lo dejara solo con la arquera, pude estar solo con Honoka-chan detrás del gimnasio._

_Era algo simple, solo decirle si quería salir conmigo. Nada malo o difícil, lo había practicado muchas veces con Nicocchi, aunque por desgracia ella no pudo acompañarme porque hoy está enferma… pero eso es otro asunto. Pero a insistencia de Elicchi y con el fin de que no arruinara las cosas, me coloco un auricular en el oído, con el cual el me daría las instrucciones o consejos para poder invitarla, y un broche en la solapa de mi camisa para escuchar lo que ocurría en nuestro encuentro. _

_\- "Bien Nozomi, ¿me escuchas?" –me pregunto desde el auricular, y asentí sabiendo que él me estaba mirando escondido arriba de un árbol que le daba una perfecta vista de lo que era detrás del gimnasio y sus alrededores- "Perfecto, ¿tienes todo listo" –de nueva cuenta asentí- "Prepárate, ahí viene Honoka"._

_-Nozomi-kun –llego la pelinaranja con una mirada confusa- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –ladeo la cabeza aun sin comprender- ¿pasa algo? _

_-H-Honoka-chan… -comencé a tartamudear- "Diablos, ¿ahora me pongo nervioso. ¡Por eso estuve practicando con Nicocchi!" –me reprimí a mí mismo mientras buscaba la manera de salir de mi estupidez._

_\- "Solo dile: ¿Quieres salir conmigo después de la escuela?" –escuche la calmada voz de Elicchi en el auricular._

_-Nozomi-kun, ¿te sientes bien? –insistió en preguntar si algo me pasaba- tu cara esta roja, ¿te estas resfriando? –se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y alcanzo a colocar su frente sobre mis labios - rayos, no alcanzo, ¿podrías agacharte un poquito más? –me quede pasmado sin saber que hacer- haber, tengo una mejor idea –al ver que yo no estaba cooperando, se subió una roca que no sabía que existía en ese momento y con la altura necesaria poso su frente sobre la mía- no parece que tengas calentura, ¿o estas sufriendo de un golpe de calor? –sus ojos se encontraban justo enfrente de los míos- iré por Maki-kun, él sabrá que hacer –decidida se bajó de la roca y comenzó a caminar en busca del pelirrojo._

_\- "¡Detenla, idiota!" –grito desesperado el rubio._

_Sin decir nada, tome de su brazo impidiéndole irse. Ella se giró a verme, parecía aún más confundida por mi actitud. _

_Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, estaba en verdad nervioso, al punto de no recordar que le tenía que preguntar._

_\- "Maldición, Nozomi, ¡solo dile!" –que él me gritara así de fuerte no ayudaba a que me tranquilizara- "¡Ahí viene Umi! ¡Evacua, evacua la misión!" _

_Ahora todos mis sentidos se encontraban nublados, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Ella me miraba intrigada y a la vez preocupada, yo bajaba y subía la mirada constantemente, mientras Elicchi seguía anunciando mi futura muerte._

_\- "¡Solo dice lo, al menos Umi tendrá piedad de ti!"_

_-H-Honoka-chan -trague saliva y alce la mirada- ¿Quieres salir con…? –estaba convencido de que lo haría, pero al ver sus ojos azules, hice una idiotez- ¿Con Elicchi?_

_\- ¿Disculpa? –alzo la ceja aun confundida y sin entender lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Eli-kun te pidió que saliera con él? _

_-S-si … ¿te parece ir a tomar algo a esa nueva cafetería que esta por el centro de la ciudad después de la escuela? –una temblorosa sonrisa salió de mis labios mientras ella asentía no muy segura- g-gracias –solté su mano y caí de rodillas contra el piso._

_\- ¡Nozomi-kun! –grito la pelinaranja al verme así._

_\- ¡Honoka! –grito la arquera que hacia presencia con su fiel casi novio Maki-kun- ¿pasa algo? –pregunto curiosa al verme de esa manera._

_-Creo que a Nozomi-kun le dio un golpe de calor –hablo la ojiazul, inquieta sobre mi estado de salud- Maki-kun, por favor –solo escuche un "uhm hum" de parte del nombrado cuando Honoka-chan lo llamo._

_-Nozomi, ¿Qué pasa? –inclinándose para verme, comenzó a preguntarme de manera seria, pero con una pizca de amabilidad._

_No le conteste, me mantuve en silencio mientras escuchaba el cómo mi mejor amigo me gritaba por el otro lado de la línea._

_Mi único obstáculo al final del día…. Fui yo mismo._

* * *

_Actualidad_

_POV Normal._

\- ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a decir todo eso! –con otro golpe en la cabeza del pelimorado, el rubio reafirmo su enojo- ¿Cómo se supone que salga con Honoka si a mí no me gusta de esa manera? –ironizo su pregunta mientras el ojiverde lo miraba inquisitivamente- oh no, ni se te ocurra. No saldré con Honoka para decirle todo lo que sientes por ella, ¿entendido? –alzo su dedo índice y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te cuesta Elicchi? Eres mi mejor amigo –como un niño chiquito, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- Ya sabes que me pongo nervioso cuando estoy solo con ella.

\- ¡Aja! –ante la mirada de confusión de Nozomi, Eli rio- querido amigo, son contadas las veces que te has puesto así cuando estas a solas con Honoka. Es más, incluso ella parece más cómoda contigo que cuando esa con Kotori.

\- ¿Enserio? –alce la ceja un poco ilusionado de tener ese privilegio.

-Oh claro que sí, ¿Qué no recuerdas ese da cuando estábamos de campamento? –la sonrisa victoriosa del ruso se hizo aparecer- nunca la vi tan contenta como en ese día.

* * *

_Meses atrás_

_POV Eli._

_Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pocos entrenamientos al aire libre que planeábamos por periodo vacacional. Esa semana, como era usual, le pedimos permiso a los padres de Maki para que nos prestaran una de sus casas de verano cerca de unas lomas rocosas._

_Ese día en particular, nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para la siguiente actividad de entrenamiento. O más bien, Nico renegaba de lo que no quería hacer._

_\- ¡No, no lo hare! –grito fúrico la pequeña Nico- ¡Me rehusó a estar en el mismo equipo que este! –con esa molestia, señalo al pelimorado que solo la veía con una inocente sonrisa._

_-Nicocchi, eso puede lastimar mis sentimientos, ¿lo sabes? –el rio levemente y tomo los hombros de la mencionada con cierta delicadeza- te prometo que no hacer nada que moleste, ¿sí?_

_No pude más que reír levemente al escucharlo hablar así. Al ver a mi alrededor, vi el cómo tanto Hanayo como Kotori y Umi se veían levemente sonrojados, a Rin le dio un ataque de risa con la que no pudo parar hasta que Maki le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con su mano derecha y alego de que el no debería de reírse así de Nico, que esa era su responsabilidad. Por otro lado, aunque fue casi por un segundo, vi el cómo Honoka se mostraba celosa. Si señores, Kousaka Honoka celosa de la relación de Nico y Nozomi. Su labio inferior se encontraba sujeto por sus dientes superiores, su puño derecho temblaba de la presión que ella misma le estaba ejerciendo, y sus ojos… Dios, nunca vi que esos azules ojos ardieran de la ira que tenía dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo._

_¿y que podía hacer yo? Como "padre" de esta agrupación de idols, debía de hacer algo para mantener el orden de las cosas y que nadie saliera herido. _

_-Honoka –me acerque a ella con cuidado. Al verme, ella sacudió la cabeza y saco su mejor sonrisa. Aunque incluso yo, con lo denso que soy, pude notar que en sus ojos se encontraba marcado la palabra "celos"._

_\- ¿Pasa algo, Eli-kun? –hablo lo más calmada que pudo._

_-Te gusta Nozomi, ¿verdad? –le pregunte sin rodeos. Después de lo que había presenciado el día de hoy, era demasiado obvio sus sentimientos por él._

_\- ¿Ah? –ladeo la cabeza confundida por mi repentina pregunta, parecía no entenderle al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse levemente- P-para nada… -como una niña pequeña ocultando su travesura, desvió la mirada hacia unos pequeños matorrales._

_-Eres todo Honoka, pero no una mentirosa –con cariño, pose mi mano sobre su hombro- sé que te gusta y quiero decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo en esto –dije con sinceridad. Quería su felicidad y la de mi mejor amigo con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Este… -soltó un pequeño quejido y tras suspirar me miro con una media sonrisa- supongo que soy muy evidente, ¿verdad? _

_-Solo en ratos –reí por su comentario y la manera tan inocente en la cual lo decía- pero por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarlos._

_\- ¿Ayudarnos? No veo que necesitemos algo así –le sonreí con algo de soberbia- ¿Qué planeas? _

_-Algo muy divertido –le guiñe el ojo y me gire a ver a nuestros peleoneros amigos- ahora mira como se hace cargo el presidente del consejo estudiantil –me dirigí hacia ellos que aun continuaban discutiendo, o más bien, Nico intentando escapar de las manos perversas del pelimorado- chicos, ¿me permiten su atención? –hable con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escucharan y me voltearan a ver- creo que tengo una idea para solucionar nuestros problemas –podría apostar que incluso, la sonrisa que portaba en ese momento los llego a aterrar, pues aun Nozomi y Rin que se jactaban de no dejar de hacer travesuras aun cuando los regañaban, habían retrocedido unos pasos._

_-Minutos después-_

_\- ¡Esto no soluciona nada, ruso idiota! –grito con la misma frustración de hace un momento la pelinegra- ¡Sigo estando aquí con el cabeza de berenjena!_

_\- ¿Qué tanto te molesta estar conmigo? –el tono sugestivo del ojiverde se hizo notar al momento de tomar en posesión la cintura de la bajita- te lo dije hace unos minutos, seré amable~_

_\- ¡Por supuesto que no creo nada de lo que me dices, tarado! –vocifero con un enorme sonrojo surcando sus mejillas._

_\- ¿Qué planeas, Eli? –me pregunto el pelirrojo que se había posado a mi lado. Su mirada era inquisitiva, quería saber la verdad y no se iría de ahí sin saberla._

_-Solo quiero que mis dulces niños estén felices –le dije con un tono amable y gentil de voz._

_-Ni tú te crees eso –se cruzó de brazos, un tanto escéptico- te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué planeas?_

_-Ya te lo dije y no lo diré dos veces –palmeé su hombro y solté una risita divertida- ¿Qué no te gusta la idea de trabajar a solas con tu querida Umi en una nueva canción? _

_De inmediato y ante la idea, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al punto que incluso sus orejas sucumbieron al cambio de color tan repentino. _

_La idea era sencilla y practica en muchos sentidos. Umi y Maki estarían adentro de la casa para escribir la canción con todos sus componentes y demás, Rin y Hanayo estarían adentro ayudándole a Kotori con los diseños de los trajes, y los demás estarían en acondicionamiento físico que claro seria dirigido por Nozomi y por mí._

_-A todo esto, ¿Por qué Nozomi dirige la practica? –bufo la pelinegra cuando se deshizo se su agresor- el también necesita necesitarse._

_-Es con la diferencia de que yo no necesito usar una escalera de diez peldaños para agarrar una lata que está en el almacén –se burló el ojiverde y de inmediato la bajita le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago que él respondió con una risita traviesa- ¿así que vamos a jugar a ser dura? –su cara dio miedo por sí sola, la Yazawa comenzó a correr alrededor de la casa._

_-Vaya, me sorprende que se adelante al entrenamiento –me reí un poco de su desdicha- Maki, deberías de ir adentro, Umi debe de estarte esperando- ni siquiera me contesto y cual robot se fue a los adentros de la casa- esta juventud de ahora._

_\- ¿Qué haremos con esa parejita, Elicchi? –me pregunto mi mejor amigo al estar a la par conmigo- se nota que se traen muertos el uno por el otro._

_-Solo queda apoyarlos, Nozomi –dije y señale con mi dedo índice una escena que sabía que no le gustaría al pelimorado- ¿a ellos también los apoyaremos?_

_En dicha escena que Nozomi miro con intriga, se encontraban Honoka y Kotori muy, pero muy abrazados, parecían chicle. Ignoro la razón de dicho abrazo, pero destilaban amor por todas partes. Honoka abrazada al cuello de Kotori y este sujetándola de la cintura como si no hubiera mañana._

_\- ¿Y, que quieres hacer? –le pregunte al no obtener respuesta a mi primera pregunta. Es de cierta manera verlo así de tenso, no lo mostraba en su mirada, pero su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente encorvado y sus hombros tensos, daba la impresión de que iba a lanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento- Nozomi, ¿planes?_

_-Mejor iré a molestar a Nicocchi –con una fingida sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y fue detrás de su víctima._

_-Típico de él, escapando de la realidad –negué con la cabeza y continúe admirando la escena. Se que, a primera vista, esos dos llegaban a parecer pareja, pero quienes ya los conocíamos, sabíamos de excelencia de que eran solamente amigos y nada más- será mejor ponernos a trabajar de una vez –suspire y me encamine hacia la "linda pareja"- Chicos, es momento –mi comentario fue respondido con un bufido por parte de Honoka y una sonrisa traviesa de parte de Kotori._

_\- ¿Ya se puso celoso? -pregunto sin soltar a la pelinaranja._

_-Como no tienes idea –mire a la ojiazul y esta rio un poco antes de poner sus manos sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo con la intención de alejarlo un poco- y no creo que ayude que ustedes dos no se suelten aún._

_\- ¿Puedes culparme? –con una aquella sonrisa que pretendía burlarse de la situación sentimental de Nozomi, el ojiambar pego más a la joven contra su pecho- podría abrazar a Honoka-chan todo el día. Es mi linda princesa, dormimos abrazados aun cuando éramos unos niños, puedo estar así con ella todo el tiempo del mundo._

_-Kotori-kun- hablo la joven antes de que yo lo hiciera- eres muy celoso, ¿verdad? –su comentario fue respondido por una ceja alzada mía en confusión y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Minami- yo jamás cambiaria a mi Kotori-kun, eres mi solecito, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, ¿verdad? –ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió de manera infantil- siempre, pero siempre serás mi angelito –con delicadeza, poso su mano derecha en la mejilla del joven- sabes lo que siento por él, es difícil de ocultar y también no sé si soy correspondida, por eso, aunque solo sea por esta vez, quiero intentarlo, ¿puedo hacerlo? _

_-Uh… -un pequeño gruñido parecido al de un perrito regañado salió de los labios de Kotori- No puedo cuando eres así de linda, ¿lo sabias? –poco a poco y me atrevo a decir que, con algo de dificultad, la fue soltando, pero ella no alejaba su mano de la mejilla del Minami- confió en tus sentimientos y en los de Nozomi-kun. Estaré para ti cuando necesites refuerzos, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que lo sé, tontito –se paró de puntitas y el por inercia de agacho un poco para que ella le diera un beso en la punta de la nariz- eres mi solecito mañanero, mi angelito de la guarda. Se que siempre estarás conmigo, sea cual sea mi camino y eso también va para ti. Puedes confiar en mí, no importa que camino tomes, juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos, ¿sí? _

_-Ya sabes que si –respondió con una sonrisa pese a que sus mejillas aún se tornaban rojizas._

_-Ustedes sí que son raros –me atreví a interrumpir semejante y cursi escena. Me daba pendiente de que Nozomi volviera y los viera de esa manera- Kotori, ¿Qué tal si vas a dentro y ayudas a Rin y a Hanayo antes de que destruyan las telas?_

_-Lo que ordene mi capitán –soltó una pequeña carcajada y acaricio la cabeza de Honoka- suerte –ella asintió y el sonriendo fue a los adentros de la casa._

_-Quiero entender su relación en veces, pero sí que son raros –negué de nueva cuenta con la cabeza y la risita infantil de Honoka se hizo sonar- deja de reír y ve a correr, que no quiero que Nico venga a reclamarme que soy condescendiente contigo._

_-Bien, bien~ -alzo sus brazos al cielo para estirarse- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría salir hoy? _

_-Una hora después-_

_-Por Dios Eli-kun, ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra piedad? –gimoteo la pelinaranja desde el piso, cansada y muy sudorosa. _

_\- ¿Qué tiene de malo trotar? –ladee la cabeza al observarla. Me parecía un tanto exagerada su reacción, había hecho los mismos ejercicios que ella y no me sentía para nada cansado._

_\- ¡No tiene nada de divertido o fácil cuando se trata de trotar por toda una maldita montaña! –vocifero con ira la pelinegra que se desplomo en el piso._

_\- ¡Rin-kun, Hanayo-chan, tabla caída! –ahora el que gritaba era mi mejor amigo, sus manos se encontraban alrededor de su boca, haciendo la mímica de un altavoz- ¡repito, una tabla caída! _

_En menos de tres segundos, los aludidos salieron de la casa con una pequeña camilla de quien sabe dónde y velozmente subieron a Nico en ella._

_-Enfermera Kayochin –hablo el pelinaranjo- vamos a necesitar una dosis extrema de agua fría y sales aromáticas –con esa voz seria, incluso yo le hacía caso._

_-Si, doctor Hoshizora –y la Koizumi no titubeo ni un segundo, vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente- vamos._

_-Si –el asintió y entre los dos la llevaron adentro de la casa._

_No supe nada de Nico hasta después de dos días, ignoro donde la habrán ocultado o que le habrán hecho en ese tiempo, pero se veía peor que un zombi recién salido de la tumba cuando apareció._

_\- ¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto? –mire a Nozomi que sonreía con malicia._

_-Desde el día que me no quiso estar conmigo en un equipo –dijo con fingida indignación._

_-Eso fue hoy, Nozomi –suspire, sabía que no podía con el cuándo se ponía en plan "voy a molestar a quien yo quiera y cuando quiera"._

_\- ¡Eli! –de la lejanía, escuche la inconfundible voz de Umi. Me gire de inmediato y ella me saludo con una cálida sonrisa._

_-Umi –correspondí esa sonrisa al acercarme a ella- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

_-Quería decirte que si podías venir y ayudarnos con unas melodías en las que estamos trabajando –ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa espectacular que surcaba su cara y la hacía ver de cierta manera encantadora, sus mejillas suavemente sonrosadas: a esta chica le había pasado algo y yo me enteraría de eso._

_-Sera todo un placer –asentí con la cabeza- aunque me gustaría saber el origen de las reacciones que tienes el día de hoy._

_\- ¿Reacciones? –pronuncio sin ningún atisbo de timidez- Me temo, mi estimado Eli, que de sobra sabes la respuesta –me sorprendería de esa actitud tan tranquila, pero eso ya llevaba su antecedente. Desde hace unos meses, nuestra bella arquera simplemente sonreía de manera torpe y sincera cuando se trataba de cierto joven de cabellera rojiza y no dudaba en negarlo cuando eso pasaba. _

_-Eso me hace sentir muy feliz, aunque falta que él lo acepte, ¿verdad? –ella asintió a mi comentario con una pequeña risita- Aunque, ¿Qué tal si…? –mis palabras o más bien fantástica idea había sido cortada por una ronca y profunda voz que resonó en el pequeño patio de la casa._

_Ambos miramos el origen de esa voz y nos sorprendimos cuando vimos una escena un tanto peculiar; Nozomi se encontraba agachado con una sonrisa de príncipe de cuentos de hadas, cargando en su mano izquierda una toalla blanca y en la otra traía una botella de agua; Honoka que se había sentado en el piso, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas mas no se a ciencia cierta si era por el ejercicio pasado o por los actos de mi mejor amigo._

_-Toma –le ofreció de nueva cuenta la botella de agua y ella la tomo con cierta titubeacion- Déjame te ayudo con eso – delicadamente, paso la toalla o más bien parte de ella por la frente de la pelinaranja- fue un ejercicio muy pesado, ¿verdad? Es mejor que descanses un poco más, ¿quieres que te lleve adentro de la casa? - pregunto en un tono gentil._

_-N-No es necesario –de inmediato ella negó con la cabeza y eso hizo que el sonriera enternecido- ¿H-Hice algo gracioso?_

_-Para nada, solo me gusta eso de ti, Honoka-chan –la menor quedo confundida con su comentario, se le notaba por la manera en la que lo miraba- Eres simplemente una cajita de sorpresas, nunca me aburro contigo y ni me aburro de admirarte –creo que incluso Umi se había sorprendido con ese repentido comentario._

_-Nozomi-kun… -tomo aire y una tímida sonrisa se asomó por sus labios- yo… tampoco me aburro de estar contigo. Valoro cada momento que estoy contigo y quiero estar más tiempo contigo de ahora en adelante, ¿eso es posible?_

_-Por supuesto que si –ante la sonrisa de Honoka, el acaricio su mano libre- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca me apartaría de ti, solo si tú lo pidieras de esa manera._

_Rápidamente negó con la cabeza-Nunca lo haría –poco a poco, esa sonrisa se fue haciendo más grande- me siento cómoda estando contigo, Nozomi-kun. No existe la posibilidad de que me aleje de ti tan fácilmente._

_-Me alegra saber eso –con un elegante gesto, paso la toalla por la cara de la menor para retirar las ultimas gotas de sudor- no puedo permitir que esas gotas de sudor sigan surcando tu cara sin permiso._

_-Gracias, Nozomi-kun –su clara y feliz sonrisa se hizo notar con ese pequeño y delicado tacto._

_Me sentía enternecido por todo eso, era algo sacado de un cuento de hadas. No era exactamente lo que estaba planeando, lo que tenía pensado era que "mágicamente" Honoka se cayera en el entrenamiento y que Nozomi la atendiera, pero eso no paso… Pero hay que darle puntos al chico, esa espontaneidad de su parte es magnífica._

_Aunque no había contemplado un problema… Umi se encontraba viendo esa escena, y ya le estaba rezando a los dioses para que nada malo pasara en ese perfecto momento._

_-Me pregunto si- comenzó a hablar de una manera un tanto seria y algo tosca- ¿se darán cuenta de que los estamos escuchando? –me miro de manera inquisitiva._

_-No, No lo sé –dije de manera pausada, tanteando el terreno por si acaso tenía que hacer alguna tontería para salvar el pellejo de mi mejor amigo y el de su futura novia- dímelo tú. _

_No dijo nada más, guardo silencio, como si analizara la situación a fondo en su cabeza. Su mirada se mantenía neutra al mismo tiempo en el que los observaba, no despegaba la vista de ellos ni por un segundo. Quería hablar y decirle algo para sacarla de su trance, pero fue ella la que termino por romper ese incomodo silencio._

_Una pequeña y tierna risa salió de sus labios- a fin de cuentas, así es Honoka –con eso dicho, se dio la media vuelta- necesito que, entre Eli, ¿lo harás? –pregunto sin mirarme._

_\- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunte sin entender su reacción. Claro que no me quejo, pero eso no quita que es extraño de que no le lanzara una flecha a Nozomi. Y si, Umi tiene un arco portátil en su mochila, nunca la tienten o la reten, ¿entendido?_

_-Por hoy lo dejare pasar –su voz no sonaba molesta, de hecho, logre distinguir unos toques de dulzura en ellos- aunque si algo así llega a suceder de nuevo y estoy presente, más vale que Nozomi sepa correr muy rápido porque ni los dioses lo salvaran de mi –no sé si lo dijo enserio pues se rio de manera traviesa, pero es voz seria con el que lo dijo, no me daba tan buena espina._

_-En definitiva no entiendo a veces este grupo –fruncí el ceño al negar con la cabeza- pero bien –di una última mirada hacia atrás, vi el cómo mi mejor amigo le daba su mano a la pelinaranja y la ayudaba a levantarse en el proceso, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros- vale la pena si es por verlos así de felices –sonreí y me di la media vuelta para entrar a la casa y darles algo de privacidad a los futuros tortolitos._

* * *

_-Actualidad-_

_POV Normal_

\- ¿Enserio eso paso? – el rubio asintió ante la mirada de su pelimorado mejor amigo- No lo recuerdo… -cerro los ojos e intento hacer memoria- ay Dios… -fue cuando abrió los ojos que recordó lo que había pasado en el campamento- Ha de pensar que soy un completo raro –recargo o más bien, golpeo su frente contra la mesa del salón del consejo estudiantil. Simplemente se sentía el ser más estúpido en toda la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? A mí me pareció algo lindo y que Umi no quisiera matarte en ese momento fue un enorme avance –comento el ruso con una sincera sonrisa- vamos hombre anímate, has estado aquí toda la mañana, ni a clases has asistido- soltó una pequeña risita y palmeo la espalda de su decaído amigo.

-Tu tampoco has ido a clases, Elicchi –murmuro sin levantar su cabeza o moverse un centímetro.

-Soy el presidente, tengo el beneficio de ir o no ir a las clases –su simpleza al hablar solo era comparada con el tremendo bufido que soltó Nozomi al escucharlo- ya, ya, ¿Qué tanto te cuesta irle a decirle a Honoka tus sentimientos?

-Sabes que no soy bueno en este tipo de temas –al soltar un suspiro, miro al Ayase aun recargado en la banca.

-Eres bueno en esos temas –aclaro el ojiazul con seguridad- el problema es que cuando se trata de ti, huyes de tus sentimientos porque no sabes qué hacer con ellos –poco a poco, una mueca se fue formando en los labios del pelimorado- tienes miedo de que te lastimen y por eso evitas involucrarte más de la cuenta con las personas, ¿o me equivoco, Nozomi? –en respuesta, el aludido de inmediato desvió la mirada- sabes que digo la verdad. Se que estás seguro de tus sentimientos por Honoka mas no quieres aceptarlos por miedo a ser rechazado.

-No sabes lo que dices –rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana- cuando estoy con ella, sé que puedo confiarle mis más oscuros secretos, creo en ella, solamente no puedo hacerlo… -desolado miro hacia la salida de la escuela, algunos estudiantes ya estaban saliendo y muchos comenzaban a correr de la pronunciada lluvia que se avecinaba y comenzaba con pequeñas gotas nada más.

-Puedes, sabes que si –comento el ruso quedar al lado de su amigo- a veces los sentimientos no bastan para que otra persona los escuche, tienes que agregarles palabras y fuerza para que estos sean escuchados.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto sin mirarlo- suena como sacado de algún anime.

-Lo aprendí de un chico valiente que pese al miedo que yo podía dar, el me hablo el primer día de clases –dándole su apoyo coloco su mano sobre el hombro del Toujo- ese mismo chico me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que en verdad quería con respecto a Muse y logro que entrara en razón con lo que quería: bailar de nuevo y hacer que las personas sonrieran.

-Elicchi… -con un murmullo se dio la media vuelta, vio los azules ojos del ruso y sonrió tras suspirar- ¿crees que funcionara? ¿algún plan?

El Ayase negó suavemente con la cabeza –Ninguna. Es mejor que seas espontaneo como esa vez -palmeo de nuevo ese hombro y señalo la puerta- aunque yo que tú me apuraba, recuerda que has estado aquí casi toda la mañana y Honoka puede estar a punto de irse.

-Son las palabras mágicas el día de hoy –asintió enérgico y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Por su parte, el ruso negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Su mejor amigo podía ser tan tierno y muy inteligente en muchas maneras, pero sí que era despistado.

-Miren, ahí va Honoka- como el predijo, la pelinaranja ya se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la escuela, pero sin paraguas alguno- espero que él sea más listo y lleve uno. Sería una pena que ambos terminaran mojados.

* * *

_-Reja de la escuela-_

_POV Nozomi _

\- ¿Dónde estará? –mire a todos los lados posible y no la veía por ninguna parte- vamos, debe de estar por aquí –tome con fuerza el paraguas de Elicchi y salí corriendo en la búsqueda de la ojiazul.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, incluso llegue a pensar que podía salirse de mi pecho en cualquier segundo. La ansiedad y el miedo de no encontrarla era lo que más abundaba en cuerpo, pero eso a su vez me impulsaba a ir más rápido, imaginarla al final de un bello arcoíris hizo que mi velocidad aumentara incluso mucho más.

Las frías gotas de lluvias comenzaban a golpear mi cara debido a la velocidad a la que iba, pero sabía que si usaba el paraguas seria mucho más lento y así nunca la alcanzaría.

A lo lejos, a unos quince metros divise una figura familiar, se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol que no ayudaba en eso de "cubrir de la lluvia". Ralentice mi andar al reconocerla, quería calmarme un poco antes de hacerme como si nada y decirle todo de un jalón.

¿Pero que iba a decir? ¿Qué haría si no era correspondido? Claro que tenía miedo, ya había sido lastimado un millar de veces, por eso mismo evitaba a las personas, pero con Honoka era diferente, sabía que podía confiar en ella e incluso si ella no me quería como yo a ella, encontraríamos la manera de sobrellevarlo. ¿El cielo es para los valientes, ¿no? Algo así solía decirme mi papá cuando era niño y no quería hacer amigos. Era todo o nada.

-Pero que frio hace, y esta lluvia no ayuda –la escuché quejarse y esa fue mi invitación a acercarme a ella- debí traer un paraguas.

Sin aviso, alce el paraguas ya destendido sobre su cabeza y la mía -Es un alivio que yo lo trajera, ¿no? –atendió al llamado de mi voz y de la sombra que ahora nos cubría- hola.

-Hola –musito ella un tanto extrañada- pensé que tenían pendientes en el consejo estudiantil el día de hoy.

-Terminamos temprano –conteste al encogerme de los hombros- ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Bien, nada fuera del otro mundo. Los maestros regañándome porque no presto atención –su peculiar risita me hizo sonreír involuntariamente- ¿Qué tal tú?

-Como siempre, aburridas a mas no poder –primera mentira del día es obvio que no fui a clases por pensar en ella- ¿esperas a alguien?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? –alcé la ceja y ella negó tras suspirar- me dijiste que Eli-kun me pidió que saliéramos después de la escuela, así que decidí esperarlo aquí porque usualmente pasa por aquí.

-Oh vaya, eso suena bien –por adentro, quería que me tragara la tierra, no recordaba ese para nada insignificante detalle- ¿y te agrada la idea?

\- ¿Cuál idea?

-La de salir con Elicchi –quería insistir más, pero no quería verme desesperado.

-Es como salir con un hermano mayor –hablo con simpleza- bueno, así lo veo, ignoro que intenciones tendrá el en todo esto.

-Las más puras del mundo –murmure y por fortuna, parece que no me escucho.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? –ladeo la cabeza y negué al instante- Nozomi-kun, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

\- ¿Yo? Pues… -me mordí el labio inferior, esos nervios de nuevo querían salir a la luz.

Era ahora o nunca, no podía permitir que mi cobardía de nuevo arruinara las cosas.

-Si te soy sincero… -tome aire en un intento de agarrar algo de valor- Elicchi no es el que quiere salir contigo.

\- ¿No? –alzo su ceja en duda- ¿entonces quién?

-Yo… -dije sin tregua alguna- cuando, cuando te lo pedí, me distraje porque vi que Umi-chan venia y me asusté. Por error dije que Elicchi te quería invitar a salir cuando en realidad soy yo el que quiere salir contigo…

\- ¿Así? –conteste su pregunta al asentir con la cabeza- es un alivio –contesto con una liviana sonrisa- no me mires así, estaba asustada de que Eli-kun tuviera sentimientos por mí, no sabía como rechazarlo.

\- ¿Qué? –la mire confundido y ella atino a reír- ¿A dónde vas? –de inmediato la seguí con el paraguas- ¿Honoka-chan?

-Eso quiere decir que mis sentimientos son correspondidos –se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de espaldas- me hace muy feliz saberlo. Pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí, ¿es un regalo o un sueño el que esto esté pasando?

-Creo que ya me confundí… -caminé detrás de ella y Honoka-chan continuaba mostrando una infantil sonrisa- ¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Que correspondo los sentimientos de Nozomi-kun –detuvo su andar y miro al cielo- recé, me esforcé y creo que esta es una buena recompensa- dio un paso hacia adelante, pero esa sonrisa se había convertido en una tímida- ¿puedes, puedes cerrar los ojos? –no entendí su pedido, pero igual lo hice.

No sabía que esperar si les soy sincero, pero lo que paso después, fue algo sumamente inesperado: unos suaves labios chocaron con los míos. Fue apenas un roce, uno liviano y tímido, digno de ser un primer beso.

-No es mucho, pero espero mejorar –su liviana y nerviosa voz fue lo que me dio la señal para abrir los ojos.

Ante mí, Honoka-chan estaba tan sonrojada que con suerte se veía una parte de su piel blanca, sus rodillas temblaban y mordía el labio inferior de su labio.

Me lleno de gozo y alegría esa escena-Tranquila, avanzaremos juntos –le extendí mi mano y ella la tomo de inmediato- ¿Qué te parece si por mientras tenemos esa cita?

-Seria todo un placer –tomo posesión de mi brazo y solté una pequeña risita- ¿pasa algo?

-Nada –negué suavemente con la cabeza- es solo que me gusta como cambias tan rápido de actitud. Me parece que simplemente es tu encanto personal –le guiñe el ojo y en un dos por tres ya se haba sonrojado- oh vamos, apenas empezamos a salir y ya te sonrojas, esto será divertido~

-E-es porque no me compras pan –frunció el ceño y me miro con reproche- ¡quiero pan de melón todos los días!

\- ¿Por qué pan de melón?

\- ¡Porque me gusta!

-Hare lo que pueda- una enorme gota de sudor surco mi frente al mismo tiempo que Honoka-chan continuaba diciendo sus exigencias.

No sé a donde vaya a parar todo esto, pero les juro que luchare por esa sonrisa. Venceré mis miedos y me hare más fuerte, por ella. Tal vez no tenga el físico de Elicchi, el encanto de Maki, la simpatía de Kotori o la energía de Rin, pero estoy seguro de que poder hacerla feliz.

Tendré que juntar mi dinero y comprarle pan de melón todas las mañanas para empezar… bueno, no todo en la vida es fácil, ¿verdad?

* * *

_**¡Hey! Hola, ¿Cómo están? El día de hoy les traigo un ship culposo. Nació de… No sé, no hay muchos de Nozomi y Honoka, así que dije: ¿" Porque no hacerlo"? Y así salió n_nU **_

_**Si se preguntan como me fue en mi examen pasado… Pues lo reprobé con honores, a lo vil, y eso que estudié mucho… Mañana tengo tres exámenes ¡Ya tengo preparada la derrota para esto! xD Siempre siendo tan positiva.**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
